Argus Filch
Argus Filch was a Squib and the caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Filch usually wandered around the school corridors, trying to catch students breaking the school rules and complaining about Peeves the Poltergeist. He owned a cat named Mrs. Norris, to which he was very close. In 1992, after Mrs. Norris was petrified by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, Filch was furious; however, his cat was healed by the end of the year. In 1995, when Dolores Umbridge became High Inquisitor at Hogwarts, Filch gladly supported her. The next year, he was responsible for recognising Dark objects that were brought into Hogwarts. He helped the students leave the school during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. After the Second Wizarding War, he possibly returned to his job and continued punishing the students. Biography Early life Little is known about Filch's early life, except the fact that he was born to magical parents and that he couldn't perform any kind of magic. He once tried out for a Kwikspell course. It is unknown if he ever learned how to use successful magic, though. Career at Hogwarts .]] Filch became caretaker at Hogwarts after Apollyon Pringle. During his years as caretaker, he owned a cat named Mrs. Norris. Filch waged a constant war against the students and Peeves, the school's resident poltergeist. Peeves liked making noise and teasing Filch and Mrs. Norris, and Filch complained about the poltergeist for at least twenty five years. He disliked the students and constantly hassled them over the littlest infraction and took delight in the doling out of detention-worthy write-ups. Filch frequently patrolled the hallways at nighttime, hunting down students wandering out of bed and looking for excuses to give them detentions. Filch's office contained filing cabinets containing detailed records of all the students Filch had disciplined. Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves. The twins informed Harry Potter that they nicked the Marauder's Map from one of Filch's cabinets, marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous." It is doubtful that Filch knew what he had was the Marauder's Map, being that he is a squib he would not have been able to perform the spell's on the map that Professor Snape did in PoA so he wouldn't have been insulted; and not even Snape could make the map work without knowing how to use it properly. Although Filch probably never figured out who the Marauder's were, he did however technically know them, as they were in school at the time Filch was caretaker. He even has numerous records on James and Sirius, which we see in HBP during Harry's detention with Professor Snape. Filch also had his cat follow Rubeus Hagrid whenever he entered the castle. Protection of the Philosopher's Stone and Ron Weasley.]] In 1991, Filch met Harry Potter and started to dislike him, as he broke the rules several times. He possibly knew about that the Philosopher's Stone was at the school, and that Fluffy was protecting it, as he helped Severus Snape heal his injuries after the latter was bitten by Fluffy. Once, when Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were walking at the school corridors during the night, Professor McGonagall, the Head of their house, found them and punished them, as she did with Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. Filch brought them to Rubeus Hagrid, who would go with them into the Forbidden Forest. Filch tried to frighten them, by telling that many dangerous creatures lived there, but he didn't manage to, as Hagrid was friendly and ensured that all of them were safe. Harry met Filch several times while he looked for information about Nicolas Flamel, and also while he wanted to visit the Mirror of Erised, but, as he was under his Invisibility cloak, the caretaker didn't see him. At the end of the year, the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed. Re-Opening of the Chamber of Secrets During the 1992–1993 school year, Filch tried to improve his status as a Squib using a Kwikspell course. This was a failure, and he remained unable to do magic. At the beginning of the year, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley arrived at school, not by the Hogwarts Express, but by Arthur Weasley's Flying Ford Anglia; Minerva McGonagall, their Head of House, gave them different punishments. Ron had to help Filch clean several metal objects at the Trophy Room. As Filch didn't have a good relationship with the Hogwarts students, Ron didn't appear to be very happy to spend his evening with Filch. in 1993.]] After the Gryffindor Quidditch team trainings, Mrs. Norris saw Harry Potter who was covered in soil and dirt. Soon, Filch discovered Harry and got him to his office. However, before he attemped to punish Harry, Filch heard a noise and realised that Peeves had damaged the Vanishing Cabinet. He left Harry and ran to find Peeves. This, however, made the caretaker excited, as he thought that Dumbledore would kick Peeves out off Hogwarts. However, when he returned to his office, he learned that Harry had read his letter, about Kwikspell courses. Filch was furious and kicked Harry out off his office, trying to convince him that the letter wasn't his, and ordering him not to tell anyone. reading a message written on the corridor walls.]] During the school year, a mysterious, dangerous monster wandered around the school corridors and attacked people. The first individual to be attacked was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, whom he had a very close relationship with. The cat was found petrified, causing Filch tremendous stress and concern; he believed that Harry Potter was the one who petrified her, as he knew that Filch was a Squib. Severus Snape agreed with Filch, not because he had the same opinion, but because he wanted Harry to be punished. However, Dumbledore managed to convince Filch that Harry wasn't the guilty one, as he didn't know how to perform such Dark magic, being twelve years old. During this time, he became more vicious than ever, and wrote students up simply for being happy. In the same year, four students and Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington were petrified, too. At the end of the year, Filch learned that the one who petrified Mrs. Norris was the memory of Tom Riddle, the one who controlled Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk. His cat was cured, because of Professor Pomona Sprout's Mandrakes. So, it is possible that (at least, for a short time), Filch stopped being so mean with the students. Escape of Sirius Black During the next school year, the alleged mass-murderer, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban, and the Ministy of Magic placed Dementors around the gates of Hogwarts to guard the school. Dumbledore and Filch closed all the doors of the castle, and the caretaker possibly had to watch what was happening inside the castle once, while neither Filch nor the Dementors realised his presence. At the same year, Harry Potter was given the Marauder's Map by Fred and George Weasley, using it to sneak into Hogsmead village and walk throughout the castle, without Filch noticing him. Triwizard Tournament with Mrs. Norris.]]In 1994-1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts. Many students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute came at Hogwarts, in order to watch the Tournament and sign up to be chosen as one of the champions. Eventually, the champions were Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Harry Potter. Filch, as usual, wandered around the corridors, caught students breaking the school rules and argued with Peeves. Furthermore, when Harry Potter walked at the corridors (under the Invisibility Cloak), Filch almost caught him, along with Professor Severus Snape. They did, however, discover Harry's Golden egg from the First Task of the Tournament, along with the Marauder's Map. As Snape discussed with Filch, he wanted to take those objects in order to find who they belonged to (suspecting that they were Harry's). He also told him that someone had broken into his office. Then, Professor Alastor Moody (Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise) appeared and made them leave, convincing them that no one was there. Filch also attended the Yule Ball, dancing with Mrs. Norris. At the end of the year, champion Cedric Diggory was murdered, while everyone learned from Harry about Lord Voldemort's return. The Second Wizarding War began. Second Wizarding War The Reign of Dolores Umbridge .]] .]] During the 1995 school year, after Lord Voldemort's return, the Ministry of Magic hired Dolores Umbridge as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Umbridge was a sadistic woman who, like Filch, enjoyed torturing and punishing students. Thus, the caretaker started to support Umbridge and follow her orders. Eventually, Umbridge became High Inquisitor and later Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after she, the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and two aurors attemped to imprison Dumbledore in Azkaban. Dumbledore defeated them, but eventually left the school. When Umbridge took control of Hogwarts, she used educational decrees to suppress and outlaw behaviour of which the Ministry did not approve. Filch supported those laws, as well, being the only member of the Hogwarts staff who really liked Umbridge. He was permitted to bring back the "old punishments" and give students whippings, but was given little opportunity to enjoy them as the counterattack against Umbridge was now in full force. She also permitted him to join the Inquisitorial Squad. This made Filch very happy; however, there were many students who opposed Umbridge and Filch, such as Fred and George Weasley. The twins managed to cause as much damage to the school corridors, and as many problems to Filch and Umbridge, as possible. An example was the Portable Swamp, which Fred and George planted on the way to Professor Umbridge's Office, making Filch help the students cross the corridors on a boat. When Umbridge created a new law, making Filch able to torture Fred and George, the twins flew away with their broomsticks and left Hogwarts. As Umbridge and Filch managed to kick Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid out off the school, they were able to punish and torture the students who opposed them. However, after Fred and George Weasley, more students started to oppose Umbridge. Peeves the Poltergeist once closed Mrs. Norris inside an armour, making Filch ran at her, in order to free her. During the last months of the school year, and under Umbridge's orders, he helped to catch the Dumbledore's Army members. Because of this, Filch considered Umbridge to be the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts, making him the only staff member known to take her side. However, after a battle that occured between Umbridge and a herd of centaurs, Dolores Umbridge was kicked out off the school by the most members of the staff, as well as the students and Peeves. It is unknown if he saw her again. One of the results was that Filch eventually lost his power and his right to torture the students. Protecting Hogwarts from Death Eaters In 1996-1997 school year, he locked the doors of the castle and was responsible for recognising dark objects that students brought into Hogwarts. However, he didn't recognise Draco Malfoy's poison, with which he attemped to kill Albus Dumbledore. He also didn't recognize any of the love potions being snuck in by many of the female students. At Christmas, he caught Draco Malfoy trying to participate at Horace Slughorn's Christmas party. Slughorn eventually let Malfoy participate. However, during one night, he forgot to lock the exit door of the castle, letting Harry Potter to go at Rubeus Hagrid's hut, where he met Horace Slughorn. As a result, Harry managed to take information from Slughorn about the Horcruxes Voldemort created in order to become immortal, and how he could destroy it. Battle of the Astronomy Tower At June of 1997, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower occured. Death Eaters got into Hogwarts with the help of Draco Malfoy. Severus Snape joined them (in fact, he was a double agent). The battle ended with Albus Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape. Filch attended at Dumbledore's funeral. Voldemort's infiltration of Hogwarts .]] The next year, since Dumbledore had died and couldn't protect the school from Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort managed to take over Hogwarts. Snape became Headmaster and Alecto and Amycus Carrow, two Death Eaters, became Deputy Headmasters. The Carrows liked punishing students, as did Filch, but they were more cruel and sadistic. The Carrow siblings used their power to torture the students who opposed them. It is highly unlikely that Filch supported them. It is possible that, since he was a Squib, he was mistreated by them. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Filch, under Minerva McGonagall's orders, found Peeves and told him to help them during their fight with Death Eaters. Filch helped the students (especially the Slytherins) leave Hogwarts. It is unknown if he fought in the battle in any helpful way. The battle ended when Lord Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry Potter. Later life After the battle, he possibly returned to his position as a caretaker, and did what he used to; punishing the students and arguing with Peeves the Poltergeist. Physical appearance Filch was a rheumatic and hunchbacked man who wheezed and shuffled while he walked. His veins were often prominent. His bulging eyes were a pale light colour and his jowls quivered. He had thin grey hair and often wore a brown coat, though on special occasions he wore an ancient, moth-eaten tailcoat. His knowledge of the secrets and shortcuts of the castle was nearly unparalleled, only surpassed by Fred and George Weasley and the Marauders, which aided him greatly in his war against Peeves the Poltergeist. Personality and traits Filch is described as having an extremely unpleasant personality. Despite working at a school, Filch seems to hate children, and he is universally despised by all the students. Filch is quite sadistic and delights in doling out punishments, and is always lamenting that he is not allowed to use corporal punishment on students. He seems to be bitter and embarrassed about not being able to use magic, as is demonstrated in the 1992–1993 school year when Harry Potter accidentally discovers his Kwikspell papers. Ron Weasley also suspects that Filch is always in such a foul mood due to his status as a Squib. Throughout the series, Filch serves as a constant foil for Harry and his friends. Most of Harry's nighttime adventures end up turning into frightening games of hide-and-seek with Filch. Filch also has a difficulty in recognizing potions, as he did not notice the Love Potions disguised as perfumes and cough potions by the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, nor did he notice the mead poisoned by Draco Malfoy. Relationships , his cat.]] Mrs. Norris Filch was very attached to his cat, Mrs. Norris. She was a smart, dust-coloured fur and yellow, lamp-like eyes. She appeared to be highly unpleasant, like her master. Filch had a very strong relationship with his cat; they seemed to have a way of communication, as Mrs. Norris usually discovered students breaking rules and ran to Filch, who immediately found the students and punished them. Filch talked to her and called her "my sweet". When she was petrified by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, Filch was devastated and started sobbing which made Harry Potter feel slightly sorry for him. He thought that Harry was the guilty one and wanted him to be expelled. Peeves the poltergeist.]] Filch and Peeves, the Poltergeist, were sworn enemies for over 25 years. Filch never ceased his futile efforts to get Peeves expelled from the castle, and Peeves never stopped taunting Filch. To annoy Filch, Peeves trapped Mrs. Norris in a suit of armour twice, dropped chandeliers and caused general mayhem, which Filch was later responsible for cleaning. It is presumed that this on going war between them continued after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley .]] The twins Fred and George Weasley had a bad relationship with Filch. The caretaker had punished them many times during their Hogwarts years, for their trouble-making. Fred and George also "nicked" the Marauder's Map from Filch, while they were in his office. Among his many file cabinets documenting the punishments he handed out over the years, Filch appears to have an entire drawer dedicated to the twins. Filch also had a great knowledge of all Hogwarts' secret passages, second only to that of Fred and George. Filch supported Dolores Umbridge, upon her appointment at Hogwarts, and tried to punish the twins again, ultimately failing again, when they left Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Harry Potter.]] Although Filch disliked the most students, Harry Potter was one of those he disliked most. In 1991, Harry broke the school rules many times, making Filch dislike him very much. The next school year, Filch was furious when Harry learned that he was a Squib. Then, he believed that Harry was the one who petrified Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, as he was one of the few people who knew he was a Squib. During the next years, Harry disliked Filch even more, especially when the caretaker took the side of Dolores Umbridge, during Harry's fifth year. However, Filch, in a way, helped Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix defeat the Death Eaters, as he helped McGonagall call Peeves during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry's relationship with Filch is unknown later. Dolores Umbridge .]] As Dolores Umbridge was a sadist who enjoyed torturing students, Filch could relate to this. Also, as Umbridge granted Filch permission to torture misbehaving students, whereas Dumbledore would never even think of such things, the Squib has developed a deep loyalty to her. He is the only person who truly liked her, and expressed depression when she was dismissed. Ron Weasley jokingly suspected this to border to romantics. Umbridge has gone through great lengths to gain Filch's loyalty and likings, such as giving him permission to torture, and to have Peeves dismissed, due to Filch's knowledge around the school's secret passageways being second only to the Weasley twins. Otherwise, she didn't seem to like him much, blaming him for stunning some enchanted fireworks and having it explode all over the place, when it was in fact her own doing (though Filch happily took the blame, due to him liking her). Also, when Filch was tricked into eating Fever Fudge and got pus-filled boils all over him, Umbridge was not pleased. Hogwarts staff .]] Filch's relationship with most professors is unknown. The only thing that is known is that he respects many of them, like Professor Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout. McGonagall, however, appeared to be strict with Filch and treat him like an annoying, grumpy individual. However, she did not dislike him. She could often be irritated by his behaviour. Filch also appeared to respect Headmaster Albus Dumbledore very much. Dumbledore appeared to like Filch, although the latter was unpleasant. When Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, was petrified, Dumbledore seemed to care about Filch and his cat. As Severus Snape is a strict and somewhat cruel teacher, Filch respects that and acts a loyal subordinate to him. They both love to give students a hard time, unfair punishments, and cruel aspects of such punishments. Snape, in turn, doesn't show much respect to the caretaker, and simply treats him as a minion. Also, while Snape gives leniency to the Slytherin, Filch sees no such mercy. Filch disliked Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper and later Care of Magical Creatures professor. Filch thought that Hagrid was an oaf, and he also told Mrs. Norris, his cat, to watch Hagrid when he entered the castle. Filch also did not care for Hagrid as a professor and treated him as if he were inferior, possibly because he was half-giant. Hagrid, on his side, called Filch a "filthy Squib," when the latter insulted him. However, Filch helped the students to leave Hogwarts during the battle, and it is possible that his relationship with Hagrid became better after the war. Etymology * The name "Argus" comes from Greek mythology, where it was the name of a giant with one hundred eyes who served the goddess Hera as a watchman (much like Mr. Filch's role in patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts). His surname, "Filch," is an English word meaning "to steal," usually in a sneaky manner. Behind the scenes *Filch is portrayed by British actor David Bradley in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Filch's role in the films is much the same as his role in the books, though in the fourth movie he was used more as comic relief. He was seen setting off the cannon to signal the start of a Triwizard task too early, dancing with his cat, and running into the Great Hall in a bizarre manner. Similarly, in the fifth movie, Filch is constantly making unsuccessful attempts to uncover Dumbledore's Army, and is drugged by Fred and George Weasley. *In the Harry Potter films, Filch is seen supporting the Slytherin Quidditch team during matches. *In the 1995–1996 school year, when Dolores Umbridge let Filch return to the "old punishments", it said "Filch bowed as low as his rheumatism let him", stating that he suffers from rheumatism and that he is older than he looks. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, McGonagall says of Peeves "Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century?" implying that Filch has been trying to get Peeves thrown out of Hogwarts since at least around 1973. However, she may have just been belittling him because he had already attempted (unintentionally) to undermine the evacuation efforts of the students. *Filch plays a minor role in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. He is generally just an obstacle, introduced in "The Restricted Section". In most levels involving Filch, he would walk around waving his lantern, unless Mrs. Norris, his cat, meowed at the player. This would cause Filch to run up to the player who attracted Mrs. Norris and strangle them. While being attacked, the player must switch characters and shoot the cat, causing Filch to run away and search the nearest exit. In one bonus level, Filch and Ron must work on a team to make a Polyjuice Potion, and get a Gold Brick from a Slytherin-Only Door. Being a Squib, Filch has no magic. When he is played as, he has two "spells". First, he can melee with a lantern. Second, he can unleash Mrs. Norris, who can dig and jump over far areas. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' fr:Argus Rusard ru:Аргус Филч nl: Argus Vilder fi:Argus Voro Filch, Argus Filch, Argus Filch, Argus Filch, Argus Filch, Argus Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies Filch, Argus